Une amitié délicieuse
by MadMeary
Summary: Kiba et Choji avaient toujours été amis, tout du moins depuis aussi longtemps qu'ils se connaissaient, c'est-à-dire depuis toujours.


**C'est un petit cadeau pour l'anniversaire de Kiba et Akamaru, et c'est aussi parce que je trouve qu'il n'y a pas assez de fanfictions sur eux, alors voilà ma contribution. Tout sauf l'idée de l'histoire est à Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Une amitié délicieuse**

Kiba et Choji avaient toujours été amis, tout du moins depuis aussi longtemps qu'ils se connaissaient, c'est-à-dire depuis toujours. Avec Naruto et Shikamaru ils avaient longtemps formé le quatuor infernal, et ce n'était pas leur professeur de l'académie Iruka qui aurait pu dire le contraire.

Ces quatre là étaient inséparables et plus d'une fois s'étaient retrouvés en retenue, punis pour avoir perturbé la classe, ou s'être endormi pendant la leçon, ce motif concernait surtout le fils Nara.

A présent ils avaient quitté l'académie et étaient devenus des chunins, Naruto avait passé l'examen en retard, étant parti sur les routes avec le sannin Jiraya. Ils étaient encore amis, mais se voyaient moins, occupés par leurs missions respectives. Seuls Shikamaru et Choji ne se quittaient pratiquement pas, puisqu'ils étaient les deux membres masculins de l'équipe 10.

L'Inuzula s'était retrouvé avec Shino Aburame, un garçon pas très bavard, et assez étrange, quant au fils Namikaze, il avait été mis avec Sasuke Uchiha, avant que celui-ci ne quitte Konoha, et que Sai ne le remplace.

* * *

Kiba se promenait en compagnie d' Akamaru, il faisait beau en ce jour d'été, et ils étaient en repos.

« Kiba, Akamaru !, cria un garçon

Le maître-chien et son animal se retournèrent, et découvrirent Choji, avec Shikamaru, quelques pas derrière lui.

\- Choji, Shikamaru, quelle surprise, les salua-t-il

Akamaru aboya, et sauta sur les deux garçons pour les lécher, en témoignage de son affection pour eux.

\- Oui oui, heureux de te revoir Akamaru, maintenant laisse-moi me relever, râla le génie n'appréciant pas d'être par terre.

Le quadrupède se retira et revint se placer à côté de son maître, qui le félicita en le grattant entre les oreilles.

-Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il fasse ça ?, se plaignit l'utilisateur des ombres pendant que son meilleur ami l'aidait à se mettre debout.

\- Il vous aime bien, et puis parce que Choji sent bon la nourriture et que toi tu sens bon la forêt, et il adore ces odeurs, répondit le garçon aux crocs rouges

Les deux autres garçons trouvèrent cela plausible, en plus leur ami avait le meilleur nez de sa génération, niveau senteur ils pouvaient lui faire confiance les yeux fermés.

-Sinon vous vouliez quelque chose de particulier, c'est plutôt rare de vous croiser aussi près de chez moi ?, demanda le propriétaire d' Akamaru,

\- On voulait savoir si tu étais libre pour dîner avec nous ce soir ?, lui proposa le fils Akimichi,

-C'est un rendez-vous ?, plaisanta Kiba,

Son animal fit un son qui ressemblait de près à un rire, si un chien avait pu produire ce genre de bruit.

-Dans tes rêves, murmura Shikamaru,

-Oh Shika-chan, tu me brises le cœur, confia le maître-chien d'une voix faussement fragile,

Le Shika-chan en question le fusilla du regard, il détestait ce surnom, et l'autre le savait parfaitement bien.

La victime de ce regard, fit celui qui avait peur, et se cacha derrière le troisième membre du quatuor, et le dernier humain.

-Choji-kun, Shika-chan est méchant avec moi, rapporta-t-il en tirant la langue au garçon Nara,

\- Sérieusement Kiba, tu ne trouves pas que tu abuses un peu,

-Moi, mais pas du tout, je suis innocent, rétorqua-t-il avec le sourire digne d'un ange,

\- C'est toujours aussi compliqué d'avoir une réponse avec toi, soupira le meilleur ami de l' Akimichi,

\- Je suis pénible, souviens-toi, tu me l'as dit une bonne centaine de fois depuis notre enfance, lui rappela le brun aux cheveux courts,

\- Difficile de l'oublier, assura Shikamaru,

\- Sinon pour revenir à la raison de votre présence ici, j'accepte, mais uniquement pour toi Choji, Shika-chan est trop horrible avec moi,

\- Génial, nous allons demander aux autres garçons s'ils veulent se joindre à nous, tu nous accompagnes, expliqua le garçon aux spirales sur les joues,

-Avec plaisir, laissez-moi juste le temps de ramener Akamaru à la maison, et je suis à vous, enfin pas littéralement hein Shikamaru, précisa-t-il

Le concerné se contenta de rouler les yeux, Kiba méritait bel et bien son surnom de pénible. Le chien aboya deux fois, comme s'il leur disait au revoir, et se remit en marcha en compagnie de son ami et maître.

Le fils de Tsume Inuzuka revint quelques secondes plus tard, seul, et les trois garçons marchèrent en direction de chez Shino. Il avait beau ne pas être la personne la plus drôle du monde, il valait mieux l'inviter, sinon ils allaient l'entendre pendant des années.

Lorsqu'ils furent devant chez lui, Kiba se mit à crier son prénom, et son coéquipier ne tarda pas à leur ouvrir la porte.

\- Shino-kun, voudrais-tu dîner avec nous ce soir ?, demanda Choji poliment

Ni lui, ni Shikamaru n'étaient proches de lui, il n'avait jamais fait parti de leur petit groupe. Kiba l'attrapa par l'épaule dans un geste tout à fait naturel.

-Bien sûr qu'il vient, n' est-ce pas Shino, s'exclama le garçon aux tatouages en forme de crocs,

\- Je suis assez grand pour répondre tout seul Kiba, lui fit remarquer le garçon aux insectes,

Il repositionna ses lunettes, et les membres de l'équipe 10 étaient toujours un peu nerveux lorsqu'il le faisait, l'Inuzuka ne semblait pas s'en formaliser, ayant toujours son bras sur l'épaule de son partenaire.

\- Bah peu importe que ce toi ou moi qui le disions, puisque la réponse sera la même, affirma Kiba.

L'Aburame décida de ne pas le contredire, sinon ils allaient se lancer dans un débat interminable, et les deux autres finiraient par les abandonner.

\- En route, il nous reste Lee, et Naruto à allez voir, et ces deux-là vont être très pénibles, annonça Shikamaru,

-A vos ordres capitaine Shikamaru ! S'exclamèrent le fils Inuzuka et le fils Akimichi en choeur,

Depuis la mission de sauvetage de Sasuke où il avait été nommé capitaine, et avait dû choisir les membres de son équipe, les deux chunins le surnommaient ainsi quand il prenait son rôle de chef et commandait. Depuis le surnom lui était resté, mais le fils Nara n'allait pas se plaindre, il préférait cela au Shika-chan de Kiba. Il sentit une paire d'yeux le fixer, et il en frissonna, Shino Aburame ne semblait lui avoir totalement pardonné de ne pas l'avoir prit avec eux.

Ils allèrent jusqu' à l'appartement de Lee, qui était en pleine séance d'entraînement sur son toit, personne ne commenta, depuis la mort de Neji pendant la guerre, il s'entraînait davantage pour se changer les idées, et tout le monde pensait qu'il fallait le laisser guérir comme il le voulait. Au départ, il hésita à accepter la proposition des plus jeunes que lui, il se sentait coupable de s'amuser maintenant que son meilleur ami n'était plus là. Ce fut Shikamaru qui trouva les mots pour le convaincre. Lui aussi avait perdu quelqu'un qui lui était cher pendant cette guerre, son père, Shikaku, l'homme qu'il avait toujours admiré. Il continuait de profiter de la vie pour lui, en son honneur, et en hommage, il ne s'était pas sacrifié pour que son fils se morfonde toute sa vie. Son discours toucha le spécialiste du taijustu, qui reconnu qu'il avait raison ,et se joignit à eux.

Naruto, lui par contre ne fut pas dur à convaincre, il était toujours partant pour manger, et surtout si ses amis étaient là avec lui, cela le changeait de sa routine de ramen, tout seul.

Ils se dirigèrent donc tous les six au restaurant, et commandèrent de la viande pour ce que la serveuse croyait être un régiment, mais elle n'avait jamais vu le blond, et les deux garçons aux tatouages manger, c'était assez impressionnant.

Ils bavardaient de tout et de rien, se rémémorant des souvenirs de leur passé, à l'académie, à l'examen chunin, et comment Shikamaru avait osé abandonner contre Temari la fille du désert. Ils parlèrent aussi de moments plus tristes, mais Naruto trouvait toujours quelque chose à dire pour remonter le moral des troupes, suivit par Lee.

\- Choji, retire immédiatement ta baguette de mon bout de viande, ordonna Kiba,

\- Ton bout de viande, ah non je regrette mais ce morceau me fait de l'œil depuis qu'il est sur le grill, rétorqua-t-il

-Il te fait peut-être de l'œil, mais c'est moi qui l'ai posé, donc il me revient de plein droit,

\- C'est le premier qui l'attrape qui le mange, tu devrais savoir cela, les premiers arrivés sont les premiers servit, c'est une règle de base !, rappela l' Akimichi

\- Ne me fais pas sortir les crocs Choji, ou c'est bien toi que je pourrais dévorer, menaça-t-il

\- Il faudrait déjà que tu le puisses, je t'aurais écrasé bien avant que tu ne puisses me toucher,

-Tu veux parier, mes dents seront dans ton cou avant que tu n'aies le temps de réagir,

Trop occupés à se disputer, ils ne purent que voir Shino, qui leur vola le bout de viande juste sous leur nez.

-Il allait finir par être trop cuit et immangeable, cela aurait été du gaspillage, dit le fils Aburame,

\- Vous savez, vous auriez aussi pu le couper en deux, commenta Shikamaru »

Les deux paires d'yeux qu'ils posèrent sur lui furent si glaçants, que le génie crut pendant un instant qu'ils allaient le tailler en pièces, et il se jura de ne plus jamais intervenir dans un combat entre ces deux-là pour de la nourriture, c'était beaucoup trop dangereux. Cela ne valait pas la peine de mourir pour ça.


End file.
